I can't help loving you..."
by Dark Castle Witch
Summary: mainly about the Slytherin house and the sixth year at Hogwarts. has nothing to do with action, voldemort, or evil stuff. PG-13 for slight profane language--please do not flame, this is my first attempt at Fanfics
1. Chapter one: the new sixth year slytheri...

Note to the reader: This is the 6th year at hogwarts. I made this story before the 5th book came out. So if anything seems out of the ordinary, it's because I couldnt read the 5th book obviously. This is my first attempt at fanfics and I hope you enjoy them, R/R and do not flame!  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Annette Parkington boarded the train in hope of making new friends on the way. This was her 6th year at a school of widardry. Her last 5 years she attended the other school of wizardry. To her surprise as she walked down the aisle, she saw that all the rooms were filled except for one, and it had one person in it. Another girl, but she looked like she was snob, by the way she looked at Annette as she silently entered the cabin.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I will leave immediatly," said the girl as she walked out.  
  
"Oh no, thats..." Annette started to say. She all of a sudden wished she never decided to try out Howarts, she wish she stayed at her other school. "Oh bother" she muttered to herself. She took a book out and started to read.  
  
Another girl soon entered the cabin. She seemed nice. "Hi my names, Jessica Paisly. whats yours?"  
  
"Oh hi, Annette Parkington."  
  
"You must be new, a 6th year I believe. Mind if I join you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah I'd be delighted if you could. Was afraid I would be alone in this ride."  
  
About an hour later, she heard noises coming from the other cabins. "Hah, seems like they have bullies here too."  
  
"Yeah, but most of them are so egotistical. Just ignore them. Besides, they can't do anything to us, we're girls, they wont get any if they get seriously mad at one because it will be spread the next day.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was chasing the Sweet Trolley down the aisle. He intended on buying about the whole cart for him and his 2 friends. He just wished he didn't have to chase after it. He passed by Annette's cabin and slowed his pace. She had layered black hair to her shoulder lengh. Her eyes were an explosion of brown, green, and blue-all shades of them. She had light but fair skin too. The girl inside didn't seem to notice him. It seemed like he stared at her for awhile. He saw the blonde haired Jessica looking at him with a raised eyebrow, so he quickened his pace.   
  
Some time passed and Draco was walking past and then bumped into a gryffindor. "Move your fat ass Neville!" Annette and Jessica looked up and saw that Draco pushed the boy, Neville down.   
  
"What an asshole" said Annette. She didnt know why she said that though because she took a look at him and thought he was very hot. His muscualr body, his blonde hair, no one like that at her old school   
  
Draco stopped and then looked at Annette again. He did a little smile, more like a smirk, to her and picked up the bunch of candies that fell in her room. She didnt notice the candies but when she did they quickly helped him.  
  
"I don't need help from you" he snapped. Jessica just kind of backed away.  
  
"Yes you do if you were holding that cart full of candies for yourself and knocked into some kid in the aisle. Did you know that if you eat that many sweets your teeth will rot? Perhaps you didnt since you keep your mind on candies so much...pity" she sarcastically remarked.  
  
Draco blushed. This was not the first time he was insulted, but by a girl? a new one at that. There was something about her though that didnt want him to remark rudely. But he did anyway to keep his reputation alive. Besides, the last year everyone found out how much of a wuss he was, it wouldnt hurt to start that reputation again with a new person. " They are not for me, they're for my friends. Don't use sarcasm on me either you half muggle." Jessica sat on her bench, watching the amusing quarrel between the 2.  
  
"Half Muggle? Half muggle? hah! Only a candy mouth stuffer would think that!" she snapped, then thought she acted too stupid to him since the candy tease was getting old.  
  
Draco said nothing. He snatched the sweets from her and then smiled again. "hah, my names Draco Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts...Better watch what you say here, if the girls catch you teasing guys, well, they will think you're either a dyke, or a no good to them. Bet a dyke fits your complexion more." He glanced at Jessica for a moment and she still had a grin and an eyebrow raised on her face. He turned to leave.  
  
Annette was silent and grew angry. She answered cooly with " My named Annette Parkington. We'll just let the other people do the *homosexual* figuring out for themselves" and with that she grabbed the bag of candies, and held them upside down, letting them all fall.  
  
"Bitch!" Annette made no expression and got back to her reading letting Draco pick them up."Nice meeting you," and he took her hand in his and put a candy in it. It was a strawberry tart. He flung one to Jessica too.  
  
"Woah, see him, yeah thats one of the bullies. You were brave to do that...but lucky too. He was so into you, its probably that new girl thing where guys fall in love with the new girl. Thats why he never really wanted to leave."  
  
"Okay what are you smoking Jessica, we just fought. That explains it...but I must agree he was the cutest guy I've seen so far."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts. Annette went with the first year's since she didnt know what house she was in yet. In the great hall, there were 4 tables. " Annette Parkington" called Mcgonnagal.  
  
She walked up and paniced. What if she didnt get put in a good house, what if the people weren't nice? Malfoy was the last thing on her mind at that time. The sorting hat was placed on her head.   
"hmm, a new sixth year student eh? lets see where to put a sixth year as fine as yourself. All houses are excellent, you would agree." Then he started a whisper " Oh and whats this at the deep end of your mind? a boy I see." He yelled out loud "Slytherin!"  
  
She walked over to her table and sat in the empty seat next to her newfound friend, Jessica, who was at the moment, talking with some of the popular friends such as pansy. She then let out a big annoyed sigh when she looked and saw Malfoy was sitting in front of her.  
  
The next day seemed pretty hard. She knew everything already, but just not the way Professor Snape had put it. He was muttering something then all of a sudden he snapped. " Mr. Draco Malfoy..." Draco looked up from staring at Annette in front of him."I hope you will know everything on the test tomorrow, it seemed like you were sort of devising a love potion in your mind, is that right, while you were staring at Parkington?"  
  
Annette's head bolt up and Jessica elbowed her." No sir, and I will definatly ace that test tomorrow" said Malfoy rather embarrased.  
  
"You better. It seems this girl is your eye candy is she not? Well better start looking at me young man and listen, This test is like no other, its your 6th year here and its going to be alot different!"  
  
The Day was turned out hectic for Annette. Afer her second class, she went into the bathroom and heard some girls walk in.  
  
"Did you hear prof. snape talking to Draco this morning? He made it seem like Draco was actually looking at that new girl, Parkington! No one would look at that freak if it cost them their life! And she only talks to Paisly too, its as if she has no life. Paisly's cool, but too nice. "said a girl.  
  
Annette stopped listening and walked out of her stall. "Excuse me ladies." she said, and she pushed one girl out of her way and she landed on the ground.  
  
In the afternoon, she was passing near the mens bathroom on her way to the library to study with Jessica. She saw Draco enter but his 2 fat henchmen waited outside. They saw her walking bye and started to corner her.  
"Hey so your the new girl eh?" said Crabbe.  
  
"Probably plans on starting a nuisance in the house" said Goyle. Annette felt scared and disgusted. 2 fat and unbearably ugly guys were cornering her. Then she heard Draco walk out and call his 2 buds. He saw them and walked to them.  
  
" Come on guys, she's new, no need to start a fight with a girl either" he said shooing them away. He looked into her eyed and then said "dyke."  
  
Annette commented back saying "pansy boy, stop nancing with your 2 ugly henchmen. Makes them look more feminine and you more masculine...thats not the way it goes."  
  
"Hah Parkington, you wish" he said over his shoulder as he was walking away. He turned around and he winked at her. She blushed and saw the group of girls glare at her as they walked past. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:  
  
Annette was woken up by her one year old black cat, Saffron. His name was saffron because from the day he was born, he had the biggest yellowist eyes of the litter. He was purring while he layed on her pillow and kneaded her hair. Jessica was awake but lying in her bed. In the 5th year girls dormitories, Annette was straight in the middle. Jessica was to her right and Pansy to her left.   
  
Annette despised Pansy at first, but by the stories Jessica told, she seemed nice once you knew her. Pansy only talked to Annette in the halls about homework or in the bathroom about makeup opinions. The way Pansy acted obnoxious and stupid sometimes annoyed the hell out of Annette. She saw all the other Slytherin girls looked up to Pansy even though she could act rude.   
  
Something deep grew in her about Malfoy. He always seemed to look at her. It had been one month so far and she thought it was supposed to wear off soon, but he still liked her no matter how much she didnt want to believe it. He always winked at her whenever in the halls, when he just answered a question in the class, etc. All the other girls loved him. They thought of him as funny and handsome-that is the slytherin girls thought like that. It seemed everyone that wasn't friends with Pansy fell on their hands and knees and worshipped him. Pansy and her gang didnt need to do that. Though they grasped the chance whenever Malfoy talked to them.   
  
She walked with Jessica to her Dark Arts class everyday. She seemed Jessica was her best and only friend. She knew and could trust Annette with her whole life. Jessica never really talked about Malfoy that much. She had her eyes on a Ravenclaw boy named Timothy Johnson. He was supposedly RavenClaw's "Draco Malfoy" although without the attitude. That day when they walked to Dark Arts class, Draco came up to Annette and did his ridiculous daily "bump" into Annette, causing their books to fall.  
  
" Watch where you're walking for once Malfoy! Good lord get some glasses or contacts or something" scowled Annette.  
  
" Woah looks like someone is a little hyper this morning, eh crabbe?" asked Draco. Annette pouted and raised an eyebrow. Draco picked up her books and slammed them into her.  
  
" Ass!" she squealed as the books slammed into her breast, as intended by Draco.  
  
" You know when are you going to pick up your books for once?..."  
  
" When you quite intentionally bumping into her!" answered Jessica as if Annette's thought went from her head to Jessica's mouth.   
  
" Whatever you say ladies," he said reaching into his pocket. "Look here, heres some money, do me a favor and get you 2 some pads or tampons or whatever you get and deal with your pms problem here. okay? okay good see ya" and with that he walked faster to his class.  
  
Annette threw the coins at Malfoy's head and he swivelled back with a glare." Annette, are you into Malfoy?" asked Jessica concerned.  
  
"Jessica?! what the hell?" asked Annette as she blushed. Jessica just stopped and looked at her.  
"Okay I guess I am starting to have feelings for him. I mean, I agree with everyone that he's pretty hot, but... its like..."she trailed off and Jessica Interupted.  
  
"...just sort of grew on you?"  
  
" Uh huh..." said Annette as she walked into the classroom. They sat in their usual spot in the first row, next to Pansy, Daisy, Sarah, and Jeanne. Annette knew Jessie was trying to be annoying and sit her right in front of Malfoy.  
  
That day was like any normal day. During free period, Annette excused herself and went to the bathroom. Then Malfoy excused himself when Annette left the dining room, acting unaware that Annette left. Pansy obviously knew something was going on with Malfoy and she always had this envious look on her face.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Annette was coming back from the restroom when Draco seized her shoulder and brought her into a dark corner. He put her against the wall and put his arms out so he trapped her with his palms flat against the wall.  
  
"Malfoy what the hell are you doing? Let me go. You're seriously acting ridiculous."  
  
Draco's eyes paced up and down her body. he made a little snickering laugh and lightly brought her chin up higher. His lips were coming closer to hers and she stopped breathing nervously. Then there were footsteps coming towards them. It was Pansy and she saw them. The fire grew in her eyes and her whole body grew stiff. Malfoy took his hands down and turned around. Annette ran out with her face towards the ground and bumped Pansy on the shoulder on the way. Draco and Pansy just stood there looking at each other and eventually walked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:  
  
Annette and Jessica walked around their house for free period. They were as bored as hell waiting for the first Quidditch game of the season. They decided to take Jessica's owl, Cinnamin, for a fly in the inner court.   
  
Annette never told Jessica about that one time she came back from the the bathroom. Whenever Malfoy was in her way, Jessica and everyone knew that her insults toward him were real. Draco just kept at it. Since the day three weeks ago, Pansy never talked to her. She flashed glares at Annette whenever she saw her.  
  
" Jessie, did I ever tell you the time, about 3 weeks ago when I came back from the bathroom during our free period?" asked Annette, knowing she didn't tell her.  
  
" No what happened?" answered Jessica with a look of concern on her face. Annette told her the whole thing. About how right before he went to kiss her, there was a sparkle in his grey eyes. Jessica had two expressions on her face. One looked she was going to hysterically crack up and the other was in complete awe." Annette, I TOLD YOU! He likes- no I'm saying loves you. You made the sparkle in his eyes" Jessica started to talk romantically. "Whatever, maybe it's just puppy love" giggled her friend.   
  
" Girls, head over to the Quidditch Stadium now" informed Proffesor Snape.  
  
***Out at the Stadium***  
  
"Hogwarts faculty and students, welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!" announced a Ravenclaw second year." Todays challenge battled by Slytherin!" Slytherin's door opened below and the team flew out." and RavenClaw!" Ravenclaw did the same. With Slytherin's team captain, Blaise Zambini, and Ravenclaw's captain, Timothy Johnson." Jessica made a loud squee when she saw the brown haired Ravenclaw.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The game ended with Slytherin winning, Draco Malfoy, as seeker, won it for them. Every single guy and girl in the winning house cheered either calling out Draco, or Malfoy. Not Blaise or the names of the other team members. The team got to fly to around their house seats. Draco was flying around the place where Annette was. Annette just sat and pouted. She despised the very air he breathed. He came in front of her and winked. She just sat there and glared back. The insanely jeolous Pansy looked like she had enough of the looks Draco and Annette exchanged.  
  
In the dormitory, everyone was asleep. It was 12:30am and Annette couldnt fall asleep. Saffron was cuddled on her chest so she picked him up and put him in the warm area where Annette lay on the bed. She was on her way downstairs when two hands from behind her gripped her shoulder, shoving her against the wall.  
  
"Listen you prat!" it was Pansy.  
  
"What the hell Parkinson?"  
  
"Oh don't think anyone hasnt noticed you. You and the way you make an impression on Malfoy. Listen I went out with him for a year now. You steal him and I swear I will make your 3 years here bloody hell!"  
  
"Parkinson, whats the your problem? I hate Malfoy more than anything. Yeah sure I used to barely like it him, but ever since the day..." she trailed off as she processed many thoughts.  
  
"The day you two were snogging during free period?" Interuppted Pansy." Oh I saw that, remember? You were pissed off that I saw you..."  
  
"I was glad you came and interuppted!" Pansy's grip loosened." I wanted to get away from him! He dragged me into that corner, pressed me against the bloody cold wall!" Pansy let her go as tears swelled in both girl's eyes. Pansy went back to the dorm as Annette went to the Commons room .  
  
A little while later, someone walked in and sat down. She didnt look up because she was afraid someone would see her teary face glisten in the fire light.  
  
" Why are you crying?" asked the male voice. She couldn't tell who it was. the voice was too tired.  
  
"Nothings Fair..." she mumbled." All my life I've been trying to succeed- in life, with people, and" she paused, " my parents. My goddamned parents. Dads at work all the time and mum is a bloody drunk. Spends the money dad makes for her clothes, jewelry and drinks. Then she beats me when I do nothing, like just walk into the same room as her. When dad comes, he fights with mum. They have never gotten along unless I'm gone. They always go on trips to Russia, or Sweden or whatnot. They always wanted me to do bad things, like join the dark force. The only reason dad is rich is because he uses dark magic on people, muggle people that is. They have never been proud or supported me ever, the only reason I came here was because dad went here his 7 seven years...then..." she stopped. The person went to sit next to her and hugged her.   
  
It was Draco Malfoy. " Stay away you prat. I hate you, remember that!" she looked up to his face and there he was, staring at her. Again she saw that sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle that made her heart melt right there and then. All she did was cry again, but this time she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" I know what you mean about parents. Mine are the same. I always wanted to be just like my dad until this year. I used to think he was the best role model a son could ever have. Then it occured to me, I never wanted to be evil-even though it may look it." He felt her body against his, the beating of her heart and everything. By now she stopped crying, she had wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Even Annette, had a different way of looking at Malfoy. He was just like her. He gazed into the fire and she gazed at his face. His hair wasnt slicked back anymore, it was a little looser. She sat up and he looked at her again. If Jessica were there she would have been obsessing on the fact that this moment was truly romantic. It was indeed, truly romantic. The fire burning, all was quiet and all you could hear was the crackling of fire and their breath.   
  
Then Draco took his right hand, and stroked her cheek. She grabbed the hand and then there was one of those big silences where they looked at each other. Then they gave each other a kiss. Just a small one that evolved to asnog. He put both hands on both of her cheeks. It lasted about a minute or two.  
  
" ahah! What do we have here? male and female interaction in the dormitory? tisk tisk" pansy waved a finger at Draco as she walked towards him." You know better Draco Malfoy." By this time she was on the other side of draco practically hanging of him.  
  
" Let Go you wench!" and he shoved her off his arm.  
  
  
***Note***  
Yeah I know this is kinda longer than the first 2. I kinda got carried away.  
--Nena 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:  
  
Draco's flame of fury soon grew to a bonfire inside of him. He was having enough with that slut, Pansy. The only reason he dated her last year was because Pansy asked him out last year and she was interesting. They were no new girls anyway. *Fuck Pansy* he thought to himself.  
  
Annette also was getting quite annoyed with the way Pansy was acting that moment. " Pansy, just shut up" she said. By now Annette was out of Draco's arms and on the other chair.   
  
"Annette, remember what I told you? Best be careful Parkington" threatened Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, what the hell do you want. You know I don't like you anymore. Quit acting like we're boyfriend and girlfriend" yelled Draco.  
  
"Yes but Draco, we did-"  
  
"I never liked you Pansy. I didn't want to stop being popular so when you asked me, I felt forced to say yes."  
  
"Malfoy, you git! You son of a bitch. Do you think Parkington here would be better than me. She's not even popular for a real reason. She's just new. Tell me Malfoy, do you think that whore would compare to me?" asked an angry Pansy.  
  
Annette saw Draco's eyes were lit with fire. The glare of the fire made his eyes seem on fire for real. He was staring at Pansy like he would never forgive her for saying that.  
  
"What Malfoy? I am being serious bout this answer."  
  
"I don't need to answer to your silly nonreasonable questions Parkinson" he said as he turned around with anger and stomped up the mens dormitory hall. When he was on balcony that could be seen from the commons room, he looked down at the girl he was in love with. The was no expression on his face when she looked up at him. He quickly turned back to his room.  
  
"Stage one" said Pansy with an evil look on her face and walked back to the dorm followed by Annette.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Next morning was a delicious breakfast. She sat in her usual spot next to Jessica and across from Draco. "Why goodmorning Parkington" said Draco. Annetet didn't know what to do. Normally she glared at him or something, but since they snogged last night, she didnt know what to do.   
  
"Why good morning Malfoy" she said using the same tone. Draco tried holding back his smile and quickly ate a piece of French Toast before his smile would appear. Jessica and Annette then went back to their dorm, took a shower and went to their DADA class. Professor Fluer was giving everyone a quiz that day.   
  
Finally mail came. Annette got a letter th wasnt from her parents. It was from her Aunt Sharon who moved to Ireland. She used to spend every summer at her house. Aunt Sharon didn't share the same attitude as her brother or sisters. She was very sweet. The letter read,  
IDear Annette,  
My how you have grown. You are now going to the school I used to go to. It really is a great school. I am here in England and I am sad to inform you that your mother and father were involved in a very severe car accident. Your mother, being as she was, was drunk and was driving my brother to the store when she took a crazy u-turn and crashed into a big truck full of leftover pumpkins. You will not be able to come spend christmas with me this year sadly as I was looking forward to it. Your mother and father are in the hospital and may not be able to get out til after christmas, besides, its a muggle hospital and they won't allow him in the non-magic ones.  
I am very sorry my dear,  
Aunt Sharon./i  
  
Annette felt grief stricken. She never thought she would ever be sad for her cursed parents. But she did, they were her parents. She was more sad though that she wouldn't be seeing her Aunt Sharon, who knew how to parent more than her sister-in-law, and she didn't even have children.   
  
Jessica saw the grief in her best friend's eyes. " Annette, whats the matter? You seem sad."  
  
"My parents, they are in the hospital. Here read the letter" she handed her the letter. " I won't be seeing my Aunt Sharon either, shes more of a mum to me than my own drunk mum."  
  
"But Annette, I thought you said you hated your parents?" she asked as she read the paper.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't know. I guess I still have memories about when I was little and my family all got along. Before dad started beating mum and she became a drunk."  
  
"Well Annette, you know that my parents would be happy to have you for christmas" said Jessie.  
  
Annette eyes were filling with tears. " Thanks Jessie. That's probably the nicest thing someone has done for me" she smiled and they hugged.   
  
" Well thats what friends are for Annette" she smiled.   
  
" aw, look at this girly cuddlefest." said a voice behind them. It was Ron Weasley, a gryffindor.  
  
"Weasley, what do you want you red haired rat? I thought you were a coward Weasley? Go back to your table" said Draco coldy.  
  
"n..no M..malfoy. I just wanted to talk to Annette for a moment" he answered.  
  
" Weasley, go and talk with your own ki-"  
  
" Draco, I can choose if I want to talk to him or not" interupted Annette. She walked up and Draco eyed her as she went to the door of the room with Ron as they met up with Harry and Hermione. Jessica was staring at Draco with her "stop getting into her business, Malfoy" type of look. He saw her looking at him and he made a face and talked to his two monstrous friends.  
  
" Oh hey Hermione, Harry, Ron. Whats up?" she asked.  
  
" Well, we know you don't like us or want to be seen with us but we wanted to know about" Harry paused, " Malfoy."  
  
"What made you think I don't want to be seen with you?" asked Annette.  
  
"Well you are, well, going out with Malfoy aren't you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What? No. but what do you want to know."  
  
"Oh well, rumors are spread that you are. But now we know its not true. But we wanted to know, since you talk to him, if you could tell him to stop being so rude to the gryffindors. We have had enouph of his shrewd remarks and other crap. He is always poisoning Ron's potions too and that gets him into trouble" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well ok, I'll try. It's not that easy talking to him about regular stuff like that. He only bumps into me in the halls and acts like he is so cool... That bugger is so egotistical-you already know that though being here so many years." They nodded and left for their tables.  
  
" Annette what did that Gryffindor want?" asked Draco angrily.  
  
"Nothing. Quit getting into my business Malfoy, you are certainly acting like my father" she snapped. He had a look of disdain on his face. He remembered what she told him about her dad last night. She saw the embarrasment on her face and she felt ashamed of her attitude. So she made a face like she was only kidding.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lunchtime wasn't that fun that day. It was the second sign that She knew Pansy meant war last night. She was walking with Jessica to her seat and Pansy stuck her strong former quidditch leg out and tripped Annette. Though she didnt fall on her face because her friend was there to keep her from falling. Jessica knew what Pansy was up to because during their 3rd class Annette told her about her night.  
  
That night Annette was at a table in the commons room and was writing to her Aunt Sharon about spending christmas break with her best friend and to send presents there if she has any. Jessica came walking up and she looked mad.  
  
bA/N::Yet another long chapter. I just don't know when to stop when my thoughts are running wild ^^/b 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:: eek! Hurray! chapter 5! Please review what you think so far! No flamers or I will *KILL* you!  
  
chapter 5:  
  
"Jessica have you asked your parents about me being there for christmas?" asked Annette.  
  
"So tell people that I should be ashamed of myself for madly loving a Ravenclaw (when you were the only I told that to), and you expect to stay at my house for christmas? Some friend you are. Who do you think I am you new prat?!" said Jessica coldly.  
  
"Honestly Jessie, I have no bloody clue about what you are talking about. I would never say something like that. You know me well enough to know THAT" said Annette as Jessica's eyes filled with tears. Jessica knew what she just said was true. She DID know her well enough that Annette wouldn't do something like that. Pansy has been loyal to her since the very begining, and she didnt know what to believe because Annette was her best friend and Pansy WAS out to mess Annette's life.  
  
Jessica stomped away to the couch where the fire was blazing as it did every night. Annette just watched her. Jessica grabbed an apple and threw it in fire. Annette walked over to try and console her. " Jessie, really, I didn't say that. I know you know that. I wonder who would tell you that" asked Annette to herself.  
  
" Pansy..." mumbled Jessica trying to choke back a tear. She was starting to believe Annette now that her noncruel presence was there.  
  
" Pansy?! that bitch. Wait here I will have a little, chat with her..."said Annette as she walked towards the dorm.  
  
"Annette no its fine" said Pansy as she turned around, but she was already up the stairs.  
  
" Parkinson! where are you?!" asked Annette.  
  
"Oh Annette. I'm right here. What do you want?" asked Pansy in a mellow tone.  
  
"Why did you tell Jessie that I said she should be ashamed of loving a ravenclaw? That was awfully rude of you knowing you two are friends."  
  
"Oh, well see, if you didn't open your big mouth then she would have sided with me and be mad at you also" chuckled Pansy.  
  
"You're ridiculous did you know that? Accept the fact that Draco doesn't like you. I'd be scred to know what your reaction would be if he did. Everyone knows he likes me and I don't go crazy..." she went back downstairs very mad but glad she let that out. The rest of the night went fine and Jessica called her parents about Christmas.  
  
***********************************  
  
The weeks went by and the school days were regular again. Pansy did little rude remarks to Annette but they didn't offend her at all. Sometimes Pansy even actually TALKED to her her in the bathrooms and in class etc.  
  
One day Annette woke up and couldn't find Saffron on her bed. She thought that he was probably behind the nightstand or something like that. She took a shower and went to the Great Hall with Jessica and some of her other friends. It seemed to Annette that Pansy forgot about the thing she said. In the bathroom after the last class that day, Pansy had a scared look on her face and she ran to Annette.  
  
"Annette, I'm so glad I found you! I was outside today and I was playing with my friends and some Hufflepuff's when the ball went into the Dark Forest and I heard meowing from deeper in the forest. I knew instantly it was your cat, Saffron, because I've noticed his meow. Annette, he's in the dark forest, I was too scared to go any deeper and rescue him!"  
  
"Your tricking me Pansy...I know you would" said Annette, not believing.  
  
"No Annette, this is something that I wouldn't lie about. Honestly." A sudden shock of fear entered Annette. She couldn't find Saffron in the dorm this morning either. She ran to her room and annoyingly called her cat's name. She moved furniture.  
  
She ran to Jessica." Jessica, have you seen Saffron today?" asked Annette.  
  
Jessica saw the fear on Annette's face and shook her head." Why?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind that. I'm going to the forest. If anyone asks for me, say I um...I'm taking a shower, or I'm in the bathroom or alseep-whatever you feel like saying..."  
  
"Annette, it's not even light out and you're not supposed to go in the forest, light or not. I won't let you" scowled Jessica standing in front of Annette.  
  
"Jessica, someone said that Saffron is in the forest" Jessica's eyes got big.  
  
"Wait here, I'm going with you! There's no way you're going into the forest alone. Let's get our brooms" she said, knowing no one was in the commons room at the moment. "While we're at it, it'd be best if we got our winter cloaks too, knowing its bloody chilly out there."  
  
They walked up the stairs. "What are we going to do if anyone finds us roaming the halls with our brooms and winter cloaks on?" asked Annette.  
  
"You'll see." They went upstairs and came back down a few moments later , sneaking on the sides of the room with two lamps, their cloaks, and both had a Nimbus 2006 broomsticks. They left the commons room and were in front of the door to the house. "Minisculous Alevantre" said Jessica with her wand. The brooms became Pocket sized and they put them in their pockets.   
  
They walked down the hallway when they were encountered by Filch and his red eyed cat. " What would two Slytherin sixth years be doing walking down the hallway at this after-academic hour?" he said looking at what they were wearing, "-wearing their winter cloaks also?"  
  
"Well, we were, um, well..." Annette started as Filch gave her the stink eye.  
  
"You see Mr. Filch, that we were playing a game, us girls in the dormitory and we were dared to walk to the RavenClaw dormitories with our Winter Cloaks on...we were forced to take the dare. You know those silly games. So here we are, can't cause too much too much trouble, just walking to another dormitory in our winter cloaks-no need to be fashion officer" said Jessica, playing it cool. Filch walked away with his weird eyes and a half smile on his face.  
  
He mumbled someway down the hall " annoying youths..." and it echoed in whispers.  
  
They were safe the rest of the way. They went out the Slytherin courtyard and into the main feild. "Normalus heightempt" whispered Jessica once the two girls set their brooms side by side." Okay Annette, Dumbdlefore's light is still on" she warned pointing to the window with the flickering light in it. "Try to keep low and stay out of the moonlight."  
  
"Alrighty then. Let's go save my cat!" said Annette. She pulled the hood over her cloak and clutched her broom tightly as she kicked off the ground.  
  
They neared the forest and Annette signalled Jessica to stop." Jessica, lets not be scared. I have had Saffron since he was a baby. He has been my only pet also. Please, lets stay together and stay strong."  
  
"Okay" said Jessica and they both flew into the dark of the forest.  
  
A/N::okay yeah so next chapter is another fluffy one at the end. I bet you know what happens in the begining though-they fly into the forest yada yada... 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:  
  
The two Slytherin's flew close to the ground, and stayed side by side. They were listening for any type of meow. Thye heard every possible scary sound except for the purred meow of Annette's black cat. Then they heard a sound, and felt a presence coming up from behind them.  
  
" Jessica, do you feel that? Is someone behind us?" whispered Annette in a breathy voice.  
  
" I don't know, too scared to look behind me" answered Jessica, in the same whisper and breathy tone as her friend. By now they couldn't see the end of the forest behind them where the feild appeared.  
  
" Okay Jessie, on the count of three, we are going to look back slowly." Jessica nodded, " one-two, three..." They flipped their head's back quickly and saw that nothing was behind them.  
  
" See Annette, nothing's behind us. I bet it's our scared imaginations,"informed Jessica.  
  
" I bet your'e right Jess..." said Annette, still not too sure though.  
  
Then the sound came up from behind them again. This time getting louder and louder with each step it took. Jessica also knew by now something was behind them. They flew a little faster, but still flew close to the ground.  
  
Annette heard a meow off to her right. " Jessie! Saffron, I know thats his meow, but what about the, thing, behind us..." whispered Annette with a hint of glee in her voice.  
  
" Okay, on the count of three, we jerk our brooms to the left, as quick as possible. One, two-" They both looked behind each other and what they saw was a huge bird like reptile. It had a long beak and almost resembled a pterodactyl. They moved their brooms in the intended direction, though the bird thing was right behind them, it had no use to fly, it was big enough that he took one more step and he would have run into them.  
  
"Jessica! what do we do?!" paniced Annette.  
  
"Stay close to the ground! Its too big, these are the result of when a dragon mates a bird like creature that I can't think fo right now! If we stay below it's torso, it won't be able to move it's neck towards us. Try not to look it in the eye and definitley do NOT make any loud noises! The only thing it is scared of is places that aren't dense with darkness and fog, if we can bring ourselves out of the forest without losing Saffron and being seen my anyone, then we are safe!" informed Jessica.  
  
Annette, being as scared as she was, just had to look back and see how far behind it was. It made a screeching noise loud enough to rattle even the muggle world." Annette! watch where you're go..." yelled Jessica. It was too late, Annette had flew into the hard trunk of a tree. The bird was about to attack her when Jessica came up from behind and through Annette's flaming lamp at the birds neck. It screeched with pain and anger." Annette! Stay here, I am going to get help! Stay in the shadow and do not breathe heavy!"  
  
"What about the beast?" she yelled, finding out that she had distorted several parts of her body.  
  
" Never mind that! I am going to fly out of the forest, it will follow me till he reaches an area where the fog has cleared up and you can see the light of the moon."  
  
" Try to avoid the adults at first! Find someone we can trust if you can..." she yelled but Jessica was already out of her sight. Annette lay there, shivering with pain, fear, and the cold. She huddled against the trunk making the dark cloak cover her entire body so no one could find her. She heard a meow, her head jerked up. It was no closer. If it was light, she could probably see it from where she was laying.   
  
With a small, shaky voice, she called out "Saffron...kitty, kitty..." she heard a meow coming closer to her. How she hoped it was her cat and not some dangerous but innocent sounding creature. She felt something warm walk up her back. She moved a little, and the thing started to purr. Saffron. She pulled the cat into her cloak, "Saffron, what happened...be quiet. We're getting help" she said as though Saffron could talk to her. Annette soon drifted half unconcious because of the cold and her fear.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Jessica flew as fast as she could to the ground. She was safe now that the creauture had disappeared into the forest. She flew in the shadows of the building. It was probably no later than 9:30pm and lights out for fifth years and above was midnight.   
  
She took of her cloak and put her broom and cloak in from on her." Minisculous Alevantre" she whispered, and they fit snuggly into her skirt pocket. She ran to the Slytherin Courtyard where some students were talking, running around, or flying their owls. The first person she thought of was Malfoy, and to her surprise, he was in the courtyard talking (maybe plotting something mean) with Crabbe and Goyle. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm into another direction. He could see she was panting.  
  
" Malfoy...Annette...in the forest...hurt..." she panted but Draco ran out of the courtyard before she could finish.  
  
She caught up with him outside of the school walls." We don't even have a broom, and you, you'll catch your death out there. She quickly took out her tiny cloak and broom and said the chant that turned them normal size." Awesome.." said Draco snatching the broom and getting on it, "Get on, it'll be faster if we both get on the broom. Besides, I can go alot faster and dogde the tree's" he said helping her up. She remembered the fact that he was a Quidditch player, and a great one too.  
  
"Shit!" she whispered once they entered the darkness of the forest." Are are we supposed to find her, I was too busy dodging a bird like thing that I couldn't leave clues!" She felt Draco fiddle with something in his pocket.   
  
"Ah, here it is," he said holding up a bottle with green powder in it." It's night-vision powder. I found it in the mens bathroom today. Here since this is so dense, I'm going to pour the whole bottle on the palm of your hand." She held her hand out flat and he tried to pour as much as he could while steering the broom." Now blow, best make it a circular direction in the way you blow, that way we can see in all directions. You can see nearest body heat within..."  
  
" Yes I know, 1000 miles. I know what the stuff is" she interupted, then with all her breath, she blew the powder in all directions. They saw red objects all throughout the dark of the forest. Then they saw one huddled against a tree with a smaller heat form next to it.   
  
"Annette..." they both said. Draco through the bottle on the ground and flew faster towards her. Her heat form was fading.  
  
"Malfoy, how long does this last?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Supposed to be an hour, but since it's covering a large area, maybe like ten to fifteen minutes..."  
  
"grrr!" growled Jessica, aggrivated. By 5 minutes, they couldnt see the red form anymore, but they saw her lying there, buried in her cloak.  
  
***********************************************  
  
From outside her cloak, the black haired victim could faintly hear voices. She knew Jessica had succeeded and inside, she was extremely happy. Draco opened lifted the part covering head. She couldn't quite make out who it was, there was much dizziness in her head as she was being lifted on the broom. Then she knew it was him, by then he spoke, " Jessica, I don't think she can sit up by herself on the broom, Go mount her broom and I will go behind her on this broom so she doesn't fall over. I won't go too fast, I will have this lamp dimly lit also so you can follow" he instructed. He stroked the hair out of her face and she felt the sparkle in his eyes.   
  
Jessica put Saffron in her cloak and Draco climbed on mounted the broom Annette was on. Within 45 minutes, they were inside the school hospital, and Annette was being looked at by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Draco and Jessica were waiting outside. It was already 11pm but the older students still were awake. Some went to bed in case they had a quiz the next day. Then Madam Pomfrey walked out with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"You two know how long it would have been before she would die-If you didn't bring her here, she would have been dead. She has a severe fever, Her knee is broken, her ankle twisted, arm shattered in 10 places...and if you haden't gone into the forest," her face turned to a smile," She probably would have had no chance of survival, and would have died a horrible death." The two's spirit's jumped with happiness at the compliment of saving someone.  
  
It was 3 and a half weeks til christmas break and if it weren't for magic, she would have been in the hospital alot longer. 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:  
  
A week passed since the incident in the forest. Annette's fever was completly gone. Since Madam Pomfrey could cure bones, Annette's bones were treated the day after the incident, though they still felt a little sore. Madam Pomfrey, though, refused to let Annette go until her sniffling and sneezing was done for.  
  
Every afternoon different people came in to visit Annette. Jessica came every afternoon with Saffron and told her the latest gossip and stories that happened that day. Saffron too, had been sick from the incident, though it took him 4 hours to recover. He was dehydrated and had a cold.   
  
One very special afternoon, Jessica came to Annette's bed with Draco. Draco sat on the bedside holding her hand and carresing it as Jessica and him told stories about the day, as usual. Jessica felt the need to leave as Saffron couldn't be stopped from jumping on the medicine table, thus knocking over 5 medicine bottles. Draco stayed there next to Annette and just looked at her.  
  
" So um, how were the classes?" asked Annette after a very uncomfortable silence.  
  
" I actually should be studying for Care of magical creatures and herbology right now...last quiz of the semester, you're lucky though we each got 10 points off Slytherin, and my dad had a breakdown and went mental for no real apparent reason" he explained, looking down at her still. " and captain was certainly mad because I had detention when it was Quidditch practice.." he trailed off.  
  
" Sounds like fun" Annette teased as she spaced off. She was tired, her sneezing and couphing kept her up alot and never let her doze. Then she asked, " Draco, do you fancy me?"  
  
His eyes got big and his face shocked." Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't..even a new first year would know that. Theres also, well erm, something I've wanted to do since we first kissed." Annette remembered that night clearly. By now she thought it was the best night at Hogwarts (considering the fact that her worst night here was when she went into the forest). She saw her blonde haired crush bend down to her, so that their lips touched. He gave her a light peck, but kept his lips there. He saw her eyes were looking into his and he lead the way into making out. Their tongues danced in unison as if there were music playing for them. Even though Annette's whole body ached, she felt nothing as they both kissed deeply and passionate.   
  
Madam Pomfrey entered the room as they were in the middle of their *beyond-snog*." Draco Malfoy! What in the name of Dumbledore are you doing to her! Must I be forced to call your dad?!" she asked furiously.  
  
" Um, no, it was nothing," a snicker went across his face, " hey Pomfrey, tell us about the time YOU first kissed...eh? Annette here seems a little bored." Annette hit his chest hard as they both went into pain. The nurse's eyes were infuriated, though flattered that the subject was brought up, thus she left the room with a low strut." So Annette, I guess I will have to leave, you know that big quiz I have to study for..."  
  
"Oh its ok...I think I will be able to leave tomorrow so I will be able to see Jessica, and my teachers, and um other people" she said and Draco gave a light couph." Oh yeah! and you" she teased.   
  
He finally walked out and Annette was able to drift into a half sleep. It seemed she was only alseep for 5 minutes when she was woken up by Jessica and Madam Pomfrey. Truth was, she was asleep the whole rest fo the day yesterday and night.  
  
" Does that mean I can go now?" she asked the nurse.   
  
" Yes, but eat your breakfast quickly. You will be missing your transfigurations class so when you're done, get dressed quickly and go to your commons room. Like most years here, there is a blizzard and you will be skipping your Herbology" explained Pomfrey. Annette's heart became happy as she heard she was missing Herbology with that annoying Madam Sprout.  
  
" Okay Annette, I'll see you in commons room. I have to go to class now" said Jessica as she walked away waving. Annette ate her plate of pancakes and waffles, along with some tea and orange juice and she got into her clean robes. She obviously ate too quickly because she went out and saw people were switching classes, unless they were in Gryffindor or Slytherin. She entered the commons room with a group of second years whom she didnt even know. There she saw Jessica on the couch reading a book, with Saffron on her lap and Cinnamon on her shoulder.  
  
" Jessie!" yelled Annette, everyone in the commons room stopped for half a second but went back to their business. Jessica looked up and Saffron jumped off her lap and ran to Annette.  
  
" Annette! I'm so glad you came back. Class has been so lonely without you and everyone was talking about you-saying how brave you are for going into the forest" said Jessica as the two friends hugged. Someone tapped on Annette's shoulder. Annette looked back and it was Draco.  
  
" Come on, ladies, spread the love.." he smirked and Annette hugged her blonde haired hottie.  
  
" How has everyone been while I was gone?" asked Annette. " It feel's different now.."  
  
"Thats because it's gotten alot colder, take a look out the window" answered Jessica. Annette looked and came back. " Oh yeah, and Pansy, well it seemed a little suspicious at first that she was the one who put Saffron in the forest, just think about it. But no, she's not like that at all. I've known her for five years and she's not like that.." She trailed off because she saw that Annette and Draco were walking over to the couch and about to sit on it. She just looked at her best friend and smiled.  
  
" Draco, what the hell are you doing?" asked a large voice. It was Goyle.   
  
Draco put his arm around Annette and looked up "well it's obvious that I'm putting my arm around my girlfriend...gregory."  
  
Jessica walked up to them " Girlfriend? Annette you never told..."  
  
" No well see everyone, I want to make it clear that" he looked into her eyes and saw the answer he wanted to ask her," that well Annette here is my girlfriend, hah, and no one can touch her." He made a quick glare at the seventh years who had said among each other that they wanted the new girl and do more *things* to her than kiss.  
  
Annette's heart jumped and her face lit up as he said this. She looked at him and gave him a tight hug. Jessica came up to them and hugged her best friend.  
  
" This of course, doesn't mean, you first years over there don't get what you deserve." He looked at the first years who had an expression of luck on their face. Pansy had a look of anger on her face, but it wasnt as bad as before.   
  
Her look changed to a smile and she said " good luck annette." They both laughed.  
  
**A/N:: still no sign of who put Saffron into the forest. Still remains a mystery. 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:  
  
Annette and Jessica were hugging everyone goodbye as they parted for christmas break. Draco came up to Annette and they hugged.  
  
" You will write to me won't you Draco?" asked Annette while they were still hugging.  
  
" Don't be crazy, of couse I will" he laughed.  
  
" Alright, just checking" she said. They both went to the train with Jessica and went to their seperate cabins. Of couse, Draco sat with his two enormous pals, as Annette and Jessica sat with Pansy and Sarah.  
  
In the cabin, they talked about girl things. The newest film-star, or talked about themselves, or how much they missed their mum and dad. All except Annette. She missed the smell of Aunt Sharon's townhouse in the surburbia of Dublin. She also missed aunt's pitbull, Popcorn, who really didn't look like one, but acted much like one. They filled the ride with such laughter that neither one remembered the fight Annette and Pansy went through.  
  
After about 2 hours, Draco came in with Crabbe. Everyone knew that Crabbe had an unhealthy crush on Sarah.   
  
" Hello girls" said Draco, "how are you doing on this ride? I think I'll take a seat right here" he said walking over to sit between annette and the wall. Crabbe, sat next to the unfortunate Sarah, who scooted over with a disgusted look on her face." I remember when we were on this train arriving here this year-seemed only yesterday." The others nodded their heads agreeingly. The two boys sat in the cabin for a little while til they remembered Goyle was still in their cabin.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and who was better to break it than Pansy." So Annette, how far have you gone with Draco?" she asked curiously. The other girls scooted in as if she was about to tell a drastic secret.   
  
" Well, I think I've gone as far as the rumors have said, unless the rumors have said something like I have gone farther, thus explaining why you just asked that to me..." answered Annette, making a face after realizing what she said.  
  
" Well, the rumors say you two did more than just snogging when you were in the hospital" said Sarah, matter-of-factly.   
  
" Ok well, I was not even sick, just a little sore, and well, we made out, but thats not such a big deal.."  
  
" Oh yes it is. Do tell, give details please" interupted Sarah as Pansy agreed next to her.  
  
" Um, well whats there to tell, honestly, how would you give details on kissing, you would have to experience it..." she stopped looking at Jessica who made a look telling her they never did, but tried to make a face hiding that look." Hey you guys! Ever done that thing where you look out the window on the road and you move your eyes quickly at passing trees and such?" she said changing the subject. The girls thought what she said was random but then joined in on the game Annette started.  
  
The train arrived at Platform nine and three quarters around 3 hours later. Pansy and Sarah's parents were already there, they were one of the first ones who were on the platform waiting with their children's luggage. Annette and Jessica grabbed luggage and walked out of the platform and into the muggle station. There Jessica's parents and older brother waited.   
  
" Oh sweety! We've missed you so much! Oh and this must be your newfound friend!" said Jessica's mom excitedly.  
  
" Harris Paisly Annette, glad to meet you" said Jessica's father before Jessica could introduce Annette, let alone greet her parents.  
  
" Hello Jessica, hello Annette, I'm Johnathon" said Jessica's brother, who was very good looking.  
  
" Nice to meet you all " greeted Annette.  
  
" Oh yes, and I'm Catherine Paisly. Jessica's told us so much about you, you must be really special to her" said her mom. They walked out to their car. It was a blue 1998 Honda Stationwagon. " Big enough for the whole family" commented Mrs. Paisly.  
  
They arrived a bit away from Surrey a little while later and unloaded the car. In the house, they entered Jessica's big bedroom, which had its own bathroom and walk in closet. Her house wasn't as big as Annette's house, which was almost a mansion if you added a few more rooms, but Annette felt a coziness in it. " Jessie, what do your parents do for work?"  
  
" Oh well, daddies a police detective for the Ministry of Magic, always wanted to be one and told me he'd done almost anything for the job," Jessica chuckled," thats what made him a good slytherin, he knew what he wanted, luckily he didn't turn out bad to get the job. It was an easy enough job for him to get. My mum, well she makes robes and cloaks for some cloak shops in Diagon Alley here and there. She makes good money, both make a hell of an income together" she laughed again. " John, well can't decide. Daddy wants him to be a police detective, like  
him, but he wants to work with Dragons or some foreign creature. He's fancied working at Unicorn Reserves for a while now, he was Slytherin Prefect last year, then graduated" she added.  
  
After unpacking, they went outside to the backyard. The backyard had a garden in it, and some vegetable patches on one side and right when you walked out, you saw a fountain with a Unicorn on it." Mum and dad let me choose that Unicorn for the fountain when I was 6" she bragged. All of a sudden up came running a border collie. Jessica laughed as it practically knocked Annette over. " Oh thats my baby, Cassie. She's as sweet as a feather and would never hurt a fly."  
  
Over the first 4 days, Annette got accostumed by the way Jessies family worked. They were sweet people. Sometimes boasted alot, and noticed Mr. Paisly got mad when he heard that the Ministry of Magic gave more money to some poor family who needed it. She didn't mind though, her fathers done worse. As for Mrs. Paisly, she forced Jessica to eat all the food she made for her, but never ragged on Annette too often. Annette thought though that Mrs. Paisly was the perfect mom she always dreamed of having.   
  
One day, Cinnamon flew home with a letter. Jessica took it and saw it was from Draco. She handed the letter to her friend. All it said on the envelope was " To Annette" and it had a circle at the end of her name so she would know it was him. Jessica told her she told Draco to use that for her letters because not everyone liked the Malfoys. Annette opened the letter and read:  
  
" Annette,  
god I'm bloody bored here. Wish you were here. Dad is luckily gone to Russia right now. Mum is lazing around as usual. Can't wait to see you again love,   
Sincerly,  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
Annette showed the letter to Jessica, knowing she wouldn't care if she read it or not. During the 2 and a half weeks, Annette and Jessica spent alot of time in Surrey. They shopped, rented movies, and met up with some of Jessica's long time friends from before 4rth grade. There was one day when Annette and Jessica took the bus to Annette's house. She lived out in the country away from everywhere. Across the street, which seemed like a mile away was another mansion and they were all spread apart every mile or two. No one was at Annette's house at the  
time. She entered her house and saw that there were signs of aunt Sharon. The house smelled like wonderful food that only her aunt could cook, and in the guest quarters was Sharon's stuff, her dog, Popcorn greeted Annette as she entered the guest quarters. She managed to find a peice of paper and wrote a note to her aunt.  
  
" Aunt Sharon,  
great to be back home. I am spending time at my friend's house, as you know, you can contact me whenever you want.  
-Annette"  
  
At the bottom she wrote Jessica's phone number. They arrived back at Jessica's house a little after sunset. They went into the commons room and watched a random movie on tv. After that, they went upstairs to bed. Annette slept in the guest room.  
  
They had 2 more nights left. They decided to spend it on mostly studying on exams and tests, and refreshing their memory of charms and other things. Annette started to grow a liking for Jessica's brother who was 2 years older. He always treated Annette sweetly and sometimes even flirted with her. The family never asked of her last name, or her parents names. She just told them that they all were in Slytherin also. She never really liked to talk about school, only to Jessica, and her parents respected that.  
  
On the last day, Annette and Jessica decided to pack, and study some more, then if they had time, go shopping in Diagon Alley with the money they got from christmas. Jessica just got gift certificates and some money to a bunch of shops there, and Aunt Sharon sent a bunch of money to Annette, along with a batch of 50 cookies she made for her and her shelter providers.  
  
Jessica's parent's recieved a phone call and handed the phone to Annette." Its your aunt I believe" said Harris as he handed the phone to her.  
  
" Auntie?" asked Annette excitedly.  
  
" Oh sweety, how are you, sorry I could call you today, on your last day at that."  
  
" Oh thats okay. Just splendid you could call me."  
  
" Yes, well still, I feel very sorry. I was in the hospital for the longest time with my brother and your mum. They didn't have any phone in that hospital..."  
  
" What about Popcorn, I visited the house one day and no one was home, except Popcorn. Who was there to feed him?" asked Annette concerned.  
  
" Oh I used to feeding charm, it fed him once a day and gave him fresh water. I left the window in my room open so he could escape whenever he wanted to in the garden. Oh I wish I could see you. I suppose you're busy studying though or packing for when you leave tomorrow morning."  
  
" Auntie, maybe I can visit you today" said Annette louder so Jessica could hear, " we can always go shopping tomorrow morning. How about we meet you today, are you going to be there?"  
  
" Of course. I will be leaving tomorrow also. Your parents are expected to leave the hospital in a couple of days and I think they can get back home by themselves."  
  
" wait, aren't they at a wizard hospital?"  
  
" No, they crashed so badly that they had to be taken immediatly to the muggle one, and there was no way I could use magic on them to transfer them to the magic one, 'twould be against the Ministry of Magic."  
  
" Oh, well, we'll come and see you after we are done studying okay?"  
  
" Okay sweety, I can't wait. Bye"  
  
" Bye Auntie me either, " She hung up the phone. " Jessie, is there any chance when we are done studyin..."  
  
" Of course, I know how important your Aunt is to you. We're almost done anyways, I bet we'll be done by 2pm," interupted Jessica.  
  
By 2, they were done. They got some floo powder and walked into the fire in the fireplace, saying " Parkington Manor." They arrived in her front yard and was greeted by a house elf by the name of Sekran, who also led them to the parlour where Aunt Sharon was drinking her tea.  
  
They spent four hours talking to her Aunt. At one point, her Aunt asked who Jessica's parents were. She told them Harris and Catherine Paisly. After that, Aunt made a grim face, as though the Annette made a bad friend. She never asked Jessica a question after that. They went back home using Floo powder from the manor and went back home at 6.   
  
The next morning they got up early. They used Floo powder to Diagon Alley and used practically half of their money in the four hours they had. They bought brilliant wand cases that kept their wand from breaking, or getting lost, and if the wand ever broke, you just had to put the wand in the case for 24 hours and it was put back together. They also bought a bunch of sweets and new robes. They bought a bunch of other things that they didn't need. In one store, Annette found a pair of matching lockets and bought it for her and Jessica. She found matching silver good luck charms that you inserted photos in them.   
  
" What are these sir?" asked Annette.  
  
" Oh those, well, theres a good luck spell on them for lovers, you put each others photo in each other's charm and put it anywhere, bringing good luck to the other for as long as they have feelings for each other" explained the shopkeeper. She bought the expensive charms and they headed back home where the got their things and were driven to the station by the Paisly's. 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:  
  
They went to Platform nine and three quarters. There they met Draco and Grabbe and Goyle. They met some other people from school also." Be good at school my dear! We will be waiting for your letters everyday Jessica!" said her mum.  
  
" Yes and be sure to get good grades! We don't want an embarrasment to the family, thank it all to your brother for upholding the tradition" added her dad as they both kissed her goodbye. They left once they got their luggage.  
  
" Annette! There you are!" came a voice from behind." I'm so glad to see you. It was bloody hell there. Dobby, my house elf, kept annoying the hell out of me I just had to hurt him (*hope that satifies you Jessica--heh, my cousin who HATES dobby*)" he laughed as he said it." Now I'm back to annoying the hell out of first years and awefully sweet and fruity to you..." he said, again laughing.  
  
Annette saw that everyone was boarding the train now." Well, we best be getting on the train. Don't want to be late" she said. Just as they were walking on, so were Harry, Hermione and Ron.   
  
" Move out of the way, Mudblood" urged Draco.  
  
" Let me at him Harry, No one calls my Hermione here a mudblood and gets away..."  
  
" Is that so Weasley? I've seemed to have gotten away with it already. Wait for us to get on, then you and your girlfriend and gay lover, Potter can come on." Annette elbowed him in the rib and he looked at her weird. She pushed Draco back.  
  
" There you go Hermione, Harry, Ron, sorry about that" she said as the 3 gryffindors walked up." Draco you know, you don't have to act tough, you have enough girls falling at your feet as it is. No need for more to do it. Besides, they never did anything to you... they're my friends, especially Hermione. Don't go calling her Mudblood, or say rude remarks about any of the them. They're not so bad you know" commented Annette. Grabbe and Goyle were about to make a remark when Annette shot them an evil look. Crabbe and Goyle never liked Annette, there was something about her that made them never like her, and that was one of the reasons. Another one was Draco never really payed much attention ever since all the girls started liking him (and jeolous cause they never liked them). Crabbe and Goyle were walking to their compartment and Draco was about to follow when Annette grabbed his shoulder." Here, I bought this for you, hope you like it" she said grabbing a charm out with a picture of her in it." It's a good luck charm, a spell is on it and it is supposed to bring good luck to a couple that loves each other" she explained, " See, I've got one too, with your picture in it."  
  
With the words "couple that love each other," Draco was moved. He thought they just liked each other, alot. Not love. Maybe he did love her, then again it was considered Puppy love." Thank You my love." he said and he grabbed it and walked to his friends.  
  
The ride back was very boring. Annette and Jessica just talked to Pansy and Sarah. It was storming outside and the power flickered on and off at times. Annette fell asleep and Jessica decided to sit next to her two freinds so Annette could lay. She was waken by some thunder and Jessica's voice. They arrived at Howarts. Annette's left cheek was red and her left side of her hair was ruffled. He woke up half in a daze. She exited the compartment with Jessica behind her and a seventh year was just passing her doorway when she dazily fell over. The seventh year gripped her tight. It was one of the popular guys, Sean Seilevry.  
Annette chuckled and then excused herself." Be careful next time..." he hissed in a creepy way, as if his voicemade him sound like he should have minions. She turned around too look at the person who owned the voice.  
  
She saw her boyfriend outside the train. He was having an argument with Crabbe and Goyle, it was about Annette and what they thought of her. Draco always won, of course, ending with, " dont be jeolous that I'm fit to have a girlfriend and you're not," he snickered, turning away so to not see the angry faces of his fat friends. He got a glimpse of his black haired raven and ran to her giving her a big hug. It kind of embarrased annette, seeing that he ran from his friends to hug her.  
  
" Draco, stop being ridiculous" she said in his arms as he was blowing on her neck." Stop it! god that tickles!" she demanded because she hated being tickled.  
  
" heh, saw you were sleeping on the bus, came to see you but you were sound asleep like a little baby as your 3 friends jabbered they're mouths off" he said in a funny tone." You make Draco lonely.." he said making a fake sniff and rubbing his eyes.  
  
" Oh you idiot!" she said giving him a hug." You're impossible you know that?"  
  
" Of course darling" he said as they walked towards the school.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At dinner, they sat in their usual places. After dinner, they went to their commons room and lounged for the first night. Some people went to bed for an early start, such as Jessica. Since Draco got such good grades, he got the choice of his own room if his parents could pay for it, of course they could and he had his own room for the second semester.  
  
It was almost eleven at night when everyone went to sleep. Everyone except Draco. Annette was in his arms, telling each other of their break, when she fell asleep. He just sat there looking at her. He decided to show her his room so he woke her up.  
  
" Stop it Jessica..." mumbled Annette.  
  
Draco laughed, " its Draco, Annette, wake up, I want to show you something..." he trailed off. At his voice she sprung up and he lead her to his room. By now she was fully awake.  
  
" This is your room? Woah, its big, and um, well alone!" she said in wonder." God I wish I had my own room. Jessica and Pansy wake me up its hell every morning I'm telling you..."   
  
He brought her to the bed where they sat. Annette was being hugged by Draco when he kissed her, letting her escape from her sleepy daze. They kissed again, but now more passionatly. Draco's thoughts filled with different naughty things he wanted him and Annette to do. Though he never wanted her to do things she wishes not to do. She lay on the bed and he went on top of her for more kissing.   
  
He then rolled off to the slide of her." whats the matter Draco?"  
  
" Oh nothing, its just, well, you better go to your room before I get well, you know, any ideas. Unless, its our perfect night" he muttered." We can prove to each other our love, right here on this bed," he said. Annette sat up quickly.  
  
" No, sorry, I'm too tired right now" she sat up." See you tomorrow," in her matter-of-fact tone as she walked out of his room. As she walked up stairs, she was thinking about what he said. She had thoughts of him and her also, doing very pleasurable things, though, her intentions weren't sexual-yet. She loved Draco and wanted to wait for the right time, and if they don't know each other when that time comes, "too bad" she thought.  
  
She went up to her dorm and changed in the bathroom. It felt good to be in her own bed, with her cat sleeping next to her head.  
  
The next morning she took a shower, went to eat breakfast, and went to her usual classes. She had her usual morning tuesday class schedule, and Defense Against Dark Arts, with the Gryffindors was first. It seemed every class they had was with the Gryffindors, except maybe 3, which were with RavenClaw twice and Hufflepuff.   
  
Annette still thought about what Draco asked her last night. She wanted to ask him about what he meant, which she knew clearly what it meant. He acted exceptionally rude to everyone, including her today. To top it all off, during Quidditch practice, Blaise Zambini yelled at Draco for pushing Pansy off her broom as he was flying after the golden snitch. Draco was infuriated and turned Blaise into a toad (oldest trick in the book:) heh), and held him for half an hour out in the pouring rain. Right before he felt Blaise turn back, he set him on the feild. He transformed back into hiself, although, when he was turned to a frog, his clothes got left behind, thus, leaving him naked for practically all to see. He quickly grabbed his cloak and put it around him, infuraited at Draco.  
  
" You asshole Malfoy! If your father didn't provide us with the money we needed, I would have thrown you off the team! You humiliated me in front of everyone. Good thing any adults werent around or you would have caused to have maybe 100 points taken from Slytherin. Then how would everyone feel? eh Malfoy?" he chided. " Everyone would be teasing your girlfriend for dating you and she dumps your sorry bastard ass." Draco was also furious at what the Team captain was saying.  
  
" We'll just see who will cause Slytherin to lose 100 points. It was training, knocking Pansy off her broom, I had to catch the snitch you know, and it was unfortunate that she was there. If anyone gets in my way at real games, I swear I am going to trample over anyone who gets in my way, especially if its Potter." Blaise liked the way Draco talked about it and his fight for the game. Blaise soon left and Draco did too.  
  
Draco went into the Slytherin Common room, where Annette joyously went up to greet him when he elbowed her out of the way. He stomped his way to his room and locked the door. He kicked the bedpost with as much strengh as his Quidditch built body could. " GODAMN THIS FACKING WORLD!" 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:  
  
Later that day, Pansy walked into the commons room with her arm in a sling. The girls walked up to her and asked her what happened." Draco knocked me off my broom..."  
  
" We know that" interupted a fifth year. Draco came walking down the stairs now with Crabbe and Goyle. His face was straight and strict when he saw Pansy in a sling and Annette's face red with anger.  
  
" Oh, well my shoulder bone is dislocated and its now healed" as she said that her voice rose, so that Draco could hear." Madam Pomfrey says it should be sore though for about a day or two. No thanks to your boyfriend, Annette" she didn't mean to make Annette feel bad, but she knew Draco was listening and she wanted him to feel bad (heh not going to happen).  
  
Annette was mad at the way he acted towards her friends and even her that day. She walked over to the staircase where he was obliviously talking to Crabbe and Goyle when her 2 fingers forcefully jammed into his right shoulder and he stepped back into the cold wall." Whats your problem today Draco? You've been acting rude towards everyone and even me today. I know your devotion to Quidditch is strong but no need to push Pansy off her broom..."  
  
Draco signaled her to his room. She made a nasty look and followed him up there, making sure none of the prefects or head boys were in sight. Once they were in his room, he shut the door. There was an eery feeling in his room. He went to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out an opened envelope.  
  
" I don't want to show you this, but well, its a letter from my father. It's about, well, just read it" he said handing it to her. She walked over to his bed and sat, keeping her eye on the paper. After she read it, she looked up and Draco saw tears in her eyes. He went to hug her but she wiggled out of it.   
  
" You shouldn't have shown me Draco" she said almost crying." You know what, who cares about this crap. Your father can't stop you from loving me. Neither can mine" she paused," Did he do this with Pansy?" he shook his head." Then why is he doing it for me?! for crissake!"  
  
" I don't know Annette. Whatever it is, its made me mad. My father is one of the governers. If I don't listen to him, there might be a great chance that you will be in danger..." he trailed off. She stepped off the bed, tears streaked her face. He stood up and hugged her, as she left, he gave her a kiss and both walked out.  
  
Annette walked over to Jessica. She could see the tears on her freind's face." Annette, what did he do to you in there! Remember, its rape if he did anything to you!" she said.  
  
Annette managed a laugh." Nothing, he just showed me a letter" she paused for Jessica to ask what it was about, but she saw Jessica was going to remain silent," His dad doesn't want us together. He said I might be in danger if I stay with Draco. his mum found one of the letters I sent to him under the bed" her eyes started to swell with tears again. Jessica tried to console her hurt friend and Draco came over to hug her and tell her it will alright and Dumbledore will protect anyone in Hogwarts from harm.  
  
Everyone managed to go to sleep around 10pm from the distraction Annette was putting on in the commons room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next day was pouring again. It soon started to hail, making everyone think Herbology was to be cancelled, but instead, each student was given a protective cloth they held over their heads outside, and the hail-stones bounced off the cloth. Everyone hated Herbology at this time of year. At the begining of this year, she made them help plant some more Mandrakes and they were starting to mature by this time. They were very moody, and Prof. Sprout said they were a spitting image of her students. Potions class wasn't very exciting either. It was their second day back and Snape arranged for them to have a surprise quiz and a whole lot of homework. It seemed everyone was in a groggy mood, and the rain gave the day a special effect. Hagrid was locked up in his hut, only coming out when he wanted to play music.  
  
The was long, the classes dreadful, and the homework exhausting. Everyone managed to get it done though, and rather quickly. It was a bunch of easy homework so to say. Then everyone roamed the castle. Annette had a curiousity to go into one of the dungeons, which she had never been in before. She didnt want to tell Jessica though, because she knew she would panic and the least that could happen to her was getting lost, which never really happened to her in her entire life. The dungeons, now a hallway basically were lit with torches on the walls. After about a half an hour, she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her, but she saw not even a shadow. Every so often she tried an Invisibility counter curse, but she saw no shadows even when she did that.   
  
The dungeon soon led to a dead end. The end was dark, and had no torch on the wall. It was a good 20 feet of darkness. She turned around and there was a body standing in front of her. It was Vincent Westfalter, the 7th year who caught her in the train, she could tell it was him because of his voice .  
  
" What are you doing, and how did you get..." she asked.   
  
He cornerned her into the darkness of the wall." Thats for me to know..." he said.  
  
" Stop it!" she stammered," I demand that you stop!"  
  
" Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it sweetie?" she asked in an eerie tone and stroked her cheek. She violently turned her face away and spat at him." Oh you don't want to ruin my robes. That would be a bad thing to do. I've been hearing that your little puppy of a boyfriend isn't good enough for you? Is that so?"   
  
" I never said that and its none of your filthy business, now let me go before I report you to authorities."  
  
" Oh you wouldn't want to do that. See, you know you're not supposed to be in these parts of the dungeons" he chuckled. Then moved his head towards her neck. She put her hands on the top of his head, pushing it away.  
  
" Stop it now!" she hollered as he started licking her neck. He put one strong hand on her mouth and another held her arm against the wall. She kept wiggling but it was no use, he was very strong. By now, he was making his way toward her chest.  
  
" Stop wiggling" he ordered." Isn't this what you want? Draco is so wimpy he can't get into action with you. See I can though. I can move alot quicker than him..." she kicked him in the shin. He quickly let go of her and she tried to run away, but he grabbed her and brought her to the floor. He lay on top of her and starting taking of her cloak. He undid his tye and loosened his collar while still holding her down.  
  
" Lets get this over with, before someone finds us. You'd hate that wouldn't you?" her eyes shot a nasty glance at him. He slid his hand up her shirt and was trying to slip his tongue into her mouth but she kept squirming. He was so hormonal though now that he couldn't stand it any longer. He took his mouth off hers and asked," Are you Irish, Annette?" she violently shook her head as tears lined her face." No? well I am. Want some Irish in you? (hah I got this off a keychain joke)" her eyes got wider and she started to squirm like no other.  
  
" Let go of my you bastard! I will never want you, I don't know who said that I thought Draco was a wimp or that sort, but you're wrong. Now let go of me." He took off his whole shirt and his pants and you could see his boxers. He was no trying to take his boxers off without letting her go. Instead he slid his hand up her skirt to take off her panties.   
  
Annette managed to grab her wand before he touched her underwear." Petrificus, Totalus" she said and he turned stiff. She went out from underneath him." You bastard..." she sobbed.  
  
She ran back to the hallways. People were still roaming and talking. She thought it was a good 4 hours she was down there. Instead it was only an hour and a half. She ran to the library, tears pouring down her cheeks, where she found Jessica and Pansy and her gang.  
  
" Annette what happened?!" asked the group. She was still shaking from the violent tears that wouldn't let her speak. Jessica hugged her and said that when she felt like talking, to tell her what happened. Draco heard the news that she was crying and he came immediatly.  
  
" What happened to her?" asked Draco. Annette saw him and went to grasp him tightly. She then told him and Pansy's group what happened to her in the dungeon.  
  
Draco's whole body was shaking with anger." We'll just see who is going to be the forced to do things tomorrow" he said towards Vincent. By now, Annette was feeling better and stopped crying. 


End file.
